Photographs
by Esherymack
Summary: Photographs hold memories. Some are funny, some are painful, and some are just downright awkward. Drabbles, most revolve around Cross and Allen, but a few others join in. No yaoi. Rated for potential language, awkwardness, and implications.
1. Cross had Poofy Hair

A/N: This was inspired by a completely random picture I saw on DevianART of young Cross.. and his hair was rather poofy XD

Hence…_this. _

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Random inspiration accredited to whoever made the picture on DeviantART.

* * *

So it was a dismal summer afternoon when Rouvellier finally put his foot down and insisted that everyone in the Order help clean up. Of course, Cross figured that since he had an apprentice, he was off the hook. Rouvellier just snorted at him and turned back to snapping at Finders, who stumbled around drunkenly in the humidity and heat as he told them what to pick up, like some toddler's mother.

So, it came to be that Cross regretted letting Allen clean out his closet.

You see, deep in the back of this certain closet within the deepest point of Cross's cavernous room, there was a single, clipped-together pack of five photos, yellowed around the edges and hazy black-and-white. Allen was sitting in between several mounds of blueprints, coats, and books when he found them and held them up to the light.

The first few pictures were nothing special. The fourth one in the stack made Allen pause, and snirk, and start full-out _laughing _at his master. Why? Because in this certain photograph, there was a rather annoyed looking, teenaged Cross glaring at whoever had been behind the camera. It wasn't the annoyed facial expression, though.

It was his _hair._

The normally sleek, red hair was nothing compared to the teenaged Cross's hair.

Cross glared around the corner. "What're you laughing at, baka-deshi?"

Allen just giggled and threw the picture at Cross. The general stared at it for several moments before his hand traveled almost self-consciously to his head.

"Jesus, was my hair really that… poofy?" he said, the word sounding strange in his mouth.

Allen shrugged. "Pictures don't really lie."

"There's no way my hair was ever that poofy."

"But the picture doesn't lie…~ Your hair had to have been that poofy at one point. How old were you even in that picture? Like, twelve? Fourteen?"

Cross scowled but stared at the penned date on the back. "I was fifteen."

Allen fell over laughing. "So how do you handle that mess now?"

Cross sputtered. "_**My hair is perfectly normal, thank you very much!**_" he snapped. Allen just snagged the photograph out of his fingers and danced away.

"Wait until the whole Order sees this~"

* * *

A/N: Yeah completely pointless. Cross's hair is poofy. XD


	2. Aleradam?

A/N: So, requested by **Kh530**, this is the second installment of 'Photographs.'** Minor spoilers within**. There's also mild assumption in here. Oh, and… erm… no offense to anyone from or with heritage in India. XD Nothing serious, just a lot of use of the word 'India' and 'Indian.'

_Summary: Allen was cleaning out the closet, again, when he found a rather suspicious image…_

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

"Master, what's this?" Allen asked, holding out a photo. Cross was hesitant to look, seeing as he was still being fussy over the hair incident (which the whole Order had a laugh-fest over). He turned back to Tim, rather, and acted like Allen didn't say anything.

"_Master, _answer me," Allen said, shoving the picture under Cross's nose. He stared at it and felt a memory tug at him.

It was a photo of none other than the original Allen, alongside Neah, Mana, and Cross. All four of them looked ridiculously happy about something. Allen, Neah, and Cross all three bore black-and-silver exorcist uniforms.

_It was the first snow of the winter, and the three young Exorcists had managed to bribe their supervising General to let them go have a day off. They dropped in on Mana, who had been ecstatic to see his brother and childhood friends again. _

Cross smiled faintly. "Yeah, that's me again, and Mana and Neah."

"Who's that other guy? He looks kinda like…"

Cross slapped a hand over Allen's mouth. "Kinda like you? Nonsense," he gushed out, holding the picture next to Allen's ear. "I mean look at him. All—er, _Adam _looks nothing like you."

Allen shoved his master's hand off of his mouth and took the picture again. "Aleradam?"

"Er… yeah…." Cross mumbled. "He was… he was from India."

"Is that why we spent so much time in India? Were you looking for him or something?"

"No," Cross drawled. "He died a long time ago. Like, serious long ago."

"How long ago, exactly?"

"Mmmph… I'd say about thirty years."

"So if Aleradam was Indian, why does he look so much like me, when I'm British?"

"Did I say he _was _Indian? I only said he was from India. His mother and father were British… I think…"

"So how'd you meet this guy?"

"I… er, he was a new recruit like me. Don't you see those uniforms? We weren't wearing them for fun, you know. And let me tell you, exorcist uniforms were uncomfortable back then. They insisted on keeping them as stiff as possible or something like that."

"And you're certain that he never looked anything like me?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I… his hair was brown. And long. He liked his hair long."

Allen gave Cross a disbelieving look. "My hair was brown before it changed."

Cross gave up. "Tell me **why you are asking so many **_**questions!**_"

"Oh, just something Neah said a while back," Allen chirped.

Cross smacked his forehead and peeked out at Allen from between his fingers. "What exactly did he say?"

Allen shrugged nonchalantly. "Dunno exactly. A lot of what he says is nonsense. I could make out 'Allen' and 'reborn,' though." The teen cocked his head slightly, as if listening to something. "He's yelling at you. Something about being a dumbass."

Cross bared his teeth. "You're just saying that to get away with calling me a dumbass," he snarled.

Allen blinked and backed away. "N-no! I'm serious, he's yelling at you!"

Cross pulled out Judgment. "I'll give you a ten second head start, baka."

And so Allen ran.


End file.
